


Em's Hiddlesmoon

by LividMilkshake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom spends his honeymoon night with the love of his life, Em.</p><p>Fic request by EmoryHemsworth! ((And my first smut!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Em's Hiddlesmoon

Em was being carried in by her new husband, Tom Hiddleston. The day had been magical and everything that she wanted, despite the stress and the other shenanigans and issues of planning. But here she was being carried to the hotel room that would be the scene of their first night together, and Em would be lying if she said wasn’t nervous. 

They entered the room, Tom placing his wife on the bed gently, making sure she was not hurt from him putting her down. 

“Em, you look ravishing today” Tom smiled sounding slightly like Loki. There was no doubt that Em wanted Tom in that way especially tonight now he had proved that he was hers and no one else’s. 

However she was nervous, how many times had she fantasised about what would happen in this scenario and how it would play out. It was Tom Hiddleston, her new husband. Em was shy of the fact that she knew she could never give him what he wanted, a family, hopefully in the long term the night wasn’t going to be a massive kick to the face for him. He knew but she wasn’t sure on his response on the whole thing, as she hadn’t brought it up since.

Tom was taking off his jacket, tie, and shoes. Em was watching him used to him doing this after formal events to get comfortable. He then joined her on the bed. 

“Tom, make me yours” she said seemingly feeling like that came from nowhere. However his face told her otherwise.

“Are you sure Em?” He asked not wanting to do anything she found uncomfortable knowing that she was technically offering her virginity, this was important. 

“Yes, there is nothing else I want right now.” Em knew that this might have sounded strange but she knew that today was her wedding day she had to enjoy herself and try not to think of the main family thing, despite al the times being pestered by family members saying a baby would be next. 

Tom kissed her starting gently but slowly added passion to the kiss. She had spent so long caring for him he needed to repay the favour and treat her like his woman. He reached for the zip at the back of her wedding dress to let him see her beautiful body, making him gulp at how breathtaking she is. 

She was there in her panties in white lace as the wedding dress left no room for a bra. It was perfect the white colour meaning innocence and purity, something he was going to take from her as tonight went on. 

Tom left the kiss on her lips to go down to her neck leaving kisses there to entice her but that was only the start of the journey to going down, he went down her body peppering kisses on her, till he got to her boobs. He started to twirl his tongue around her nipple, the other one being occupied with his fingers trying to caress the other one. The gasping of Em made Tom realise he was doing a great job. He went on to do the same on the opposite nipples. 

After a minute Tom moved on much to the slight disappointment of Em that started to miss the contact. He went on kissing downwards. His fingers looped around the fabric of her panties at the sides and began to pull them down letting the last bit of her body be revealed to him. 

“My darling you are so wet…” Tom smiled at her looking at the look of lust in Em’s green eyes. Tom went on with kissing avoiding where he knew she wanted him to be but kissing her inner thighs stopping just shy.

That was until he took his two fingers brushing past her clit to go to her entrance inserting them into her. Em moaned at the sudden penetration. Tom knew he had to help her out in stretching her out so she could be in less pain for him. He began moving his fingers making sure she was stretched and in his efforts managed to brush his finger past the sweet spot in her, she bucked forward slightly. 

Em just wanted him then and there “Tom please…” Em all but begged him as she wanted to have him in her. 

“Your wish is my command my sweet” Tom said got up to take off his shirt, trousers and boxers as quick as he could. 

He rejoined Em and kissed her, gently making sure she was ok. Tom positioned himself at her entrance. As she was so wet he slid in easily but did so slowly as if not to hurt her as much. He got in completely not moving in the fear of hurting his beloved. 

The pain subsided greatly until there was still a minor ache but nothing as major, she smiled to let Tom know to move. He did so starting slowly he worked up to a reasonable pace. Em felt the slight pain that was still there turn into pleasure which spurred her on to move to his rhythm. 

Tom leaned down enough to bit her neck leaving signs of him on her neck, to tell the world that she was his. He knew being slightly rough with her was what he needed to do so. After biting down Em was in heaven, this was the contact she needed so much; it made her feel in heaven. 

Tom skimmed her sensitive spot causing her to moan loudly, he continued to hit that spot wanting her to lose herself to pleasure. 

Em screamed his name to love not caring who heard, she’d worry about that later. Tom felt her clench around him as she had her orgasm. A few more thrusts later and his own climax happened

Tom pulled out resting to the side of her breathless pulling her closer to him to catch her own breath. To Tom she looked like everything he’d ever dreamed of, her blonde hair rippled from the activity they had just been doing and her face having an after sex glow. It was hard for him to believe that Em was his wife. 

Em was quiet she was mostly catching her breath from what they did but thinking at the same time. 

“I’m sorry if I can't give you what you want…” she said quietly. 

Tom looked at her with a concerned face. “That’s why you were so distant at times, because you think I wouldn’t want you because you couldn’t have kids?” 

Em nodded. Tom had to calm her.

“I asked you to marry me because I love you. Yes I said in interviews I wanted a family but I don’t mind not having one if I get to spend the rest of my life with you, till death do us part” 

Em smiled knowing that Tom was right. “Thank you” Em said her breath mostly back for the main part but her eyes wanting to close. 

“Mrs Hiddleston, I love you” Tom all but whispered. 

“I love you too” As Em fell asleep to the wonderful memories of that day.


End file.
